<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentle Intensity by PerthroSeidraikiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577666">Gentle Intensity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerthroSeidraikiri/pseuds/PerthroSeidraikiri'>PerthroSeidraikiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Build a bridge) from my heart to yours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akward First Kisses, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerthroSeidraikiri/pseuds/PerthroSeidraikiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Actions always speak louder than words; feelings demand actions.</p>
</blockquote>Or<br/>Danny's first kiss with Vlad.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Build a bridge) from my heart to yours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentle Intensity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahoy all! This is my first work for this fandom anddd I've posted so many works but I'm always absolutely nervous posting first works! Either way, I've fell in love super mega hard for this ship and I've been wanting to write for a while so here we have it!</p><p>Note: I'm an angst writer, I rarely ever do fluff but for some reason I seem to have fluffed (ha) up my skills with the genre a bit (although, if you see hints and bits of angst leaking through, yeah, I can't control it lol)</p><p>ONE LAST NOTE: This is part of a series and each of the works will range between 500-1k words! Of just... relationship goals (??) and obstacles and such between the chaotic duo.</p><p>Danny's 24 or so here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a sigh, Danny fell into the pillows of the bed, eyes shutting closed as he felt his muscles finally relax as the tension that had built up from all exertion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Training with Vlad was amazing, learning new things not only about himself but the man as well. Exploring each other's weaknesses, strengths, helping each other understand just how to move forward and pick messes; mend them back together.</span>
</p><p>But learning things about each other was the best part.</p><p>
  <span>How when Vlad was about to do something horribly sneaky, his nose would give a little twitch; how he would chortle—deep and teasing—as Daniel missed landing a punch or kick. The way the man’s fingers expertly cupped his elbow when adjusting Danny’s stance, his voice instructive and the heat in Danny’s belly searing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a wonderful teacher, despite being so busy all the time; but that’s what happens when someone’s focus shifts to something else entirely, improving and moving on from the past.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny hears the door click open and closed and snuggles into the sheets, humming low at the faint smell of cologne and citrus, his limbs feel like jelly and there's a small bruise on his shoulder that stings just a bit less as he pushes himself into soft silk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you honestly laying in my bed all sweaty and smelly?" Vlad's voice breaks through his reverie, completely unimpressed as he stares down at Danny, but his lips say otherwise, curled up in amusement as the younger man pushed him away childishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really Daniel…” He feels the bed dip and the pillows underneath him are tugged at, “The sooner you freshen up the sooner you can enjoy your sleep… and not stink up my pillows for one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long whine leaves Danny’s throat, he squeezes his eyes shut and pushes himself up, ready to pull Vlad into bed and convince him a nap is the only thing they need at the moment and a shower can absolutely wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his eyes finally snap open, they meet dark blue, there’s a hint of a silver shade in the older man’s eyes, black pupils slowly dilating as Danny doesn’t tear his gaze away from Vlad’s own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The searing in his abdomen in back, curling and fizzing in his bones, pulling at his emotions to take action. He needs to initiate it, needs to show Vlad that he’s ready to finally step forward with their relationship after months of pining and weeks of being together; confessions out in the open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad won’t take the first step, he wants to, he can see the little argument in the man’s eyes as he decides what to do next; pull back maybe and act as if nothing happened so that they can go all the way back to step </span>
  <em>
    <span>one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Danny’s had enough, tired of his own simulation at patience. His hands curl at Vlad’s collar, tugging the man forward abruptly towards him, closing what’s left of the little distance between them and presses their lips against each other; eyes squeezed tightly shut, expectant of something in him to suddenly guide him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sharp, incredible heat of Vlad’s lips; his breath as he exhales makes his hands shake slightly as the man tips his head up, hands coming to cup at Danny’s jaw, lips stretching into a little grin as he breathes out </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘lesson one then’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart stutters in confusion, ‘What does he mean by-’ Vlad’s beard burns against his chin but the man’s lips brush against Danny’s own, teasingly, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad takes the lead, fingers brushing Danny’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands fisted, curl deeper into the man’s collar, tugging him forward, unsure of what else he’s supposed to be doing, where his hands are supposed to be (He’s kissed before, but this is different, he’s kissing Vlad, and he wants it to be good, unforgettable) and if he’s in the right position and how in the world these little kisses are already so </span>
  <em>
    <span>enticing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s pulled out of his little panic when Vlad’s rough fingertips brush both his cheeks, Danny feels the man’s powerful thighs underneath him and lets out a little groan as Vlad’s tongue pushes his way into his mouth, trailing his teeth then sliding by Danny’s own tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot, satisfying and </span>
  <em>
    <span>it burns </span>
  </em>
  <span>his core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad-” he murmurs, trying to take the lead like he had intended, brushing his own tongue against the man’s own inexpertly. The heat suddenly turns up even hotter when the older man finally pulls back, his lips pink and his fangs glinting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now Daniel… Just follow me hm? Pay attention-” Vlad’s fangs nipped his bottom lip, “-and learn by feeling…” his tongue swiped the sting, “and learn...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny nods slowly, his cheeks flushed as he pushes himself closer, hands wrapping around Vlad’s shoulders. He skips the nip and instead brushes his lips against Vlad’s, cursing low, sharp jolts shooting down into his belly. Vlad leans into him, teaching him and Danny follows by example each time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shyly nipping the man’s bottom lip, earning a groan that does everything to send sparks up his spine. His hands cup Vlad’s jaw, he leans down and slides his tongue in once more; swirling it along with Vlad’s, groaning and cursing as Vlad’s hand massages his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s close, close to giving in and letting the overwhelming need to fall into the man take over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad…” he repeats, and finally Vlad takes control once again, tips Danny’s chin and brushes his tongue along the roof of his mouth, pulling away just as Danny sags against him, panting and nuzzling into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s their first kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve finally crossed the bridge and Vlad’s fingers curl into his hair before he presses a kiss to Danny’s forehead, “I take it we’re going for a shower then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny chuckles, pinching his sides, “Maybe in a while,” he mutters, tugging the man downward once more, “I’m kinda in the mood for learning a bit more.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I seriously hope I got Vlad's character right XD.</p><p>Either way! Thank you for reading! First kisses trope is always such a blessing and the softness/rawness of it between characters makes me hype! I've been debating for a while and while I have so many ideas those ideas will take a while to pump out (cause college is... <i>college</i>) so I just decided to contribute with mini-one shots! [I hope y'all liked it it kasjdhkaj and the future ones!]</p><p>Next up will be: Nightmares! (Vlad's nightmares to be specific)</p><p>Have a good morn/eve/night, take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>